What? How? Really? This is great!
by ihatemakingupnames
Summary: Lily tells James she is pregnant. What was his reaction? A short fic. Give it a shot. You never know, you might even like it!
1. Telling James and Gender

**What? How? Really? This is great!**

Summary: The date is 9th January 1980. Lily just found out something and she is very happy. However, she is worried about James' reaction…

Disclaimer: HP Universe doesn't belong to me nor do I make money on this.

…

Lily is happy. Actually, that's an understatement. She is ecstatic, bursting with joy...

She was at St. Mungo's as she wasn't feeling well lately. They told her she has a severe case of morning nausea. That's when it hit her. She's pregnant! They had to do some more tests to confirm the baby was fine, and thank Merlin everything turned out well. The baby is very healthy. It isn't big enough to determine the gender yet. That will happen in two and a half months.

The only thing that can, and does, dampen her mood is James' reaction. They weren't planning to have a baby, after all. It just happened. They are much too young.

Before she knows it, she's at the Leaky Cauldron Floo. She was advised against Apparating for fear of causing fetal distress. It's a long strech, but she isn't going to take any risks.

She grabs some Floo powder and yells ''Potter's Cottage!''

 _*WHOOSH*_

''Lily, honey, is it you?'' James is worried. Lily's trip took longer than he expected. And with the danger of Voldemort on the horizon…

''Yes. James, can you please come down?'' Lily knows she is going to lose her nerve to tell him if she doesn't do it now.

''What's wrong? Were you attacked? Are you hurt?'' His voice is closer now. And definetly more worried.

Lily rolles her eyes. Of course an attack would be the first thing on his mind. After all, they were at war. ''I'm fine.''

James walks into the room and lets out a sigh of relief. ''I was worried. Your trip took longer than I expected it to.''

''Well…'' Lily started. ''There's a reason for that.''

James hugged her around the waist and looked into her eyes. The brilliant emerald. They couldn't hide anything. Now, he could see only happiness. Happiness that surpassed even the happiness on their wedding day. He wondered what happened at St. Mungo's that could cheer her up that much.

''James, I have something to tell you.''

''What is it?''

''I'm… well… you see, I, umm. I'm pregnant.'' There. She told him.

To say James is surprised would mean to say Voldemort likes flower chains and dancing around without a single worry in the world. An understatement. A massive understament. ''What? How? Really?''

Lily laughed. His hazel eyes widened at the news. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. ''Yes, really. As for the how, you see, when two people love each other-''

''Yes, yes, thanks for explaining.'' Came a sarcastic answer from James. ''Are you serious?''

''James, do you really think I would make jokes about this?'' Lily admonished him.

Looking sheepish, he admitted. ''No…''

Now that he really looked at her he could see it. She's glowing. And then it hit him. ''We're having a baby. Dear Merlin! I'm becoming a father. Lils, this is great!''

He twirled her around. Then he looked at her stomach with awe. ''Our baby is in there.''

''Yeah. He is. That's why I'm so sick lately.''

He frowned. ''How can you know it's a he? Maybe it's a she?''

''Mother's intuition.''

''Wanna bet? Ten Galleons says we're having a daughter.''

She rolled her eyes. But accepted the bet. ''You're on.''

 _*Two and a half months later*_

''James, hurry up. We're going to be late for the Healer's appointment!'' Lily is getting frustrated. If only they hadn't slept in.

''Coming. Oh, and Lils, you better bring those ten Galleons with you. I'm so winning that bet.''

They have an appointment to find out the baby's gender. And to check on both Lily's and the baby's health. The books say the morning sickness should have dissapeared by now, and it didn't.

''I'm ready. Let's go.''

They flooed to the St. Mungo's waiting room just in time, as a nurse called their names. ''Lily and James Potter for checkup!''

''We're here!''

 _*After the chechup*_

''Alright! The baby looks great! Lily you too. You will start showing in a few weeks. Now, the fact that the morning sickness has yet to fade doesn't mean anything. Every pregnancy is special in this way. Some pass without a single incident, yet others go through the whole pregnancy and every morning they are nauseous. There isn't anything to worry about.''

James looked relieved. He was really worried about Lily.

''Healer Alphard, is it too early to find out about the baby's gender?'' Lily is really curious. She has a feeling about it, but she doesn't know for sure.

''No, it isn't. Do you want to find out about the baby's gender or would you like to be surprised?''

''We'd prefer to find out.'' They already discussed this and agreed upon the fact.

''Very well. Here we go. _Ostende nobis sexu infantem scriptor_.'' The glow around Lily's stomach was green. What does it mean?

''Congratulations! You're having a baby boy!''

Lily's expression was smug. James' was happy but a little disappointed to lose the bet.

''I want my ten Galleons.'' Lily demanded. She's so glad towin the bet.

James' face showed panic. ''Umm, I don't have them with me…''

''So you were pretty sure we were expecting a daughter.''

''Yeah…''

''That'll teach you to take bets with me about our little boy.''

The Healer just laughed and sent the happy couple home with the news.

...

A/N: Hi guys! Here's a one-shot for you. If you liked it, review. If not, tell me why. Constructive critisism always welcome. Flames will be smothered with water! See ya!


	2. Godfather and Name

**What? How? Really? This is great!**

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

…

James is frustrated. He wants Sirius to be his son's godfather. Lily, of course, disagrees.

''James, Sirius is too reckless and immature. Do you really want a person like that to be our son's godfather? I think Remus is a much better option.''

''Sirius would be perfect! You already choose the godmother. Let me choose the godfather.''

Lily just looked at him, ''you do know that I asked for your opinion? You agreed with me that Alice is the best choice. I, however, didn't agree with you that Sirius is a good choice.''

''But, Lily,'' James whined. ''Padfoot is my brother in all but blood. He would take great care of our son. Hell, I think he is more excited about him than I am!'' He promised Sirius. He couldn't break it.

His wife is really against it. ''Why? Tell me a good reason. I have a good one. I don't want our son to be corrupted even more than he would normally be!''

''He would be even more corrupted if we chose Remus. He is sneaky and always gets away with things.''

Lily sighed. She didn't want to fight. ''Tell me a reason.''

''I have a feeling Sirius wil do a great job,'' James almost relaxed. She was slowly backing down.

Lily was thinking. How could she convince James that Remus is a beter candidate? Then, she got an idea. ''James, what do you think about a compromise?''

He was suspicious. ''What kind of compromise? If you want me to pick the godmother and you the godfather, then forget it. No way.''

''Let's bet. Or throw a coin, or something like that. The winner picks.''

''What are we going to bet about?'' He wondered. He hoped to win the bet. He lost the last one about the baby's gender!

She thought about it. ''What do you say we bet about… our next guest?''

''I don't get it. Our next guests are your parents. They'll come in two weeks.''

''I mean, is Sirius going to come first or Remus? Never mind when, but who will be the first?''

''Oooh. I get it. I bet on Sirius.''

''I bet on Remus.''

 _*A few days later*_

''Lily! I can't believe we didn't discuss names already!''

She was confused, how could they forget about that? ''We didn't? Dear Merlin, you're right.''

''Well, it's easier when we know the gender. Hmm… What about… James Potter Junior?'' James suggested. He liked the idea of his son carrying his name.

''Absolutely not. I'm not having two James Potters running around the house.'' She was scared at the thought. ''What about… Charlus, after your father?''

''As his first or middle name?''

''First, of course.''

''Then, no. We need a name that's going to sound good both when he's a baby and an old man,'' James shuddered at the thought of calling his baby son something like Charlus or Harold.

''What do you say we first decide on the middle name? It can be after someone,'' Lily thought it was a good idea. Then they could try out different names as his first and settle on one that sounds good.

''Okay. What about…''

''I was thinking James as his middle name, she knew it would probably inflate his ego, but she liked the idea.

''After me? Your proposition is accepted, Mrs Potter,'' he answered cheekily.

Lily rolled her eyes. ''It's tradition in my family to name the first son after the father and the first daughter after the mother. Middle names, of course. That' why I suggested it.''

''That's nice. I hope we get a daughter after this.''

Lily blanched, ''you want me to have another baby as soon as I give birth to this one? You're insane! Little Potter is already causing me a lot of problems. You think I want another one already?''

James panicked. It's not good when he annoys Lily. Especially while she's pregnant. ''No! You misunderstood me. I didn't mean it like that. I meant after, like a few years later.''

She still glared at him, ''good. You better. Now, we have the middle name. First name?''

''Let's go alphabetically. That way we won't miss any names.''

''From what would we read the names? We don't have books. We can only make a list of the names we know,'' she sighed. She knew not getting the book of baby names was going to cost her.

''Actually, I bought it. I didn't see it when you brought the tons of books the other day and went to buy it. Totally forgot about it too, until now.''

''Well, go get it. We don't have all day, do we?''

He walked towards the doors and turned to grin at her. ''No, ma'am,''

Lily threw a pillow at him. ''Go, already. You great big prat,'' she grumbled.

 _*A lot of baby names later*_

''We're down to the letter H,'' James streched. Neither of them liked the names so far. They were either a mouthful or really old-fashioned. I mean, who would name their child Elphinstone?

''Ugh. Can we just skip it? I don't generally like H names,'' it's true. Harold and Harrison were awful.

''Nop,'' James said popping the last letter.

''Let's start, shall we?''

''All right.''

''Hackett''

''No''

''Hades''

''Awful''

''Hadley. It's actually unisex.''

''Don't care. Don't like it.''

James grinned. ''Hahn.''

''You do know in German it means rooster? I'm not naming my son 'rooster', Potter.''

 _*Quite some time later*_

''Hansuke''

Lily just looked at him. ''Really? If I say I love it you'd name your son Hansuke?''

James shrugged. ''He's named after me. I don't care about the rest.''

''Just go on,' Lily was getting more and more frustrated. They couldn't find a name they liked. Actually, she couldn't find a name she liked.

He saluted, ''as you wish, my lady. Harald.''

''Old man''

''Harden''

''I won't harden my son. Next!''

''Harish''

''Yuck''

''Harley''

''It sounds like a girl.''

''It's unisex''

''Don't care. Go on.''

''Harlow''

''How do they think of these names? Sweet Merlin…''

''Harold''

''No way''

''Harper''

''Sounds like a surname.''

''That means?''

''No.''

James sighed. ''Harrison''

''Hmmm…''

James looked hopeful. He was getting tired of reading all these baby names. It's quite boring. Besides, his throat hurt.

''Nah. It still sounds like an old man,'' Lily groaned. At this tempo, they are never going to wrap this up in time for bed.

''Here's a good one. Harry. It's young enough for a baby but serious enough for an old man.''

''Harry. Hmm. I actually like it. Harry James Potter.'' Lily's eyes widened, it's perfect!

''It's got a nice ring to it.''

''Yeah. But, what if there are better names?''

James groaned. He really didn't want to keep going. ''Lily, we already found a perfect name. Why do we need to keep searching?''

''I don't know. I just don't want to miss out on a chance that there are better names.''

He looked at her. She looked really tired. So, he suggted something, ''what do you say you take a good nap, and then you can look through this book and see if there are any better names.''

''Well, a nap sounds really good,'' she was tired. But she didn't want to stop now.

''Go get some sleep. The book will be here.''

''Alright. Good night, James.''

He kissed her. ''Good night, Lils. Sleep tight.''

…

Lily felt someone shaking her. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Above her was a man with silvery grey eyes. She groaned again as it meant she lost the bet.

''Wakey Lily! Come on, is that how you treat a guest?''

James was watching them with amusement clear in his eyes. However, he stepped in before Lily could kill their son's godfather. ''Padfoot, let her sleep. You got the godfather title.''

''Listen to James. Leave me alone.''

''Oh, come on. I want to know what my gonson's name is going to be!''

''Harry James. Now leave me alone.''

James looked up at that, ''I thought you were going to look for more names.''

''I don't want to. I'm too lazy.''

Sirius, meanwhile, pouted. He exclaimed in mock hurt, ''why didn't you name him after me? Sirius Jr. It really suits him.''

''Sirius, I swear if you don't get out I will…'' she didn't get to finish her threat as he already left.

''Huh, that went well.'' She just turned to the other side and went back to sleep.

…

A/N: I couldn't leave the story as a one-shot. Too many ideas where to go next… I'm probably going to write one more chapter. You'll see what it's about. See ya next time


	3. Again?

**What? How? Really? This is great!**

 **Chapter 3** : Suspicions

 **Disclaimer** : see Chapter 1

…

 _*Evening, August 9th 1981*_

Lily was suspicious. She was late. She was never late! Except… but no. It can't be. However, it is the only explanation. Again? Hmmm. She learned the spell when they went into hiding. Just in case. Well, it seems it is not for nought.

 _''Utero Ego Sum!''_

Her stomach glowed. It worked! And it definetly shows her what is 'wrong'. She can't wait to tell James! She thanked Merlin there was no morning sickness. Yet.

…

In the morning she was really chiper. Nothing could dampen her mood. Not even Harry spilling everything around. He is really like his father in that way. She could see in her son's eyes he was doing it on purpose. Well, speaking of the father…

''Morning, Lily-flower. And morning to you too, Harry? How is my favourite wizard? Did you make any problems for your mummy? Great job! You spilled everything again. That's bound to get her annoyed, what do you think?'' James enjoyed talking to his son like this. He could practically see their connection growing. Harry just gurgled at him, making cute baby noises.

''Morning, James!''

He was immediatly on guard. She was in a really good mood. That was very unusual in the mornings. She hated them. ''Ok, what's going on?''

Lily was surprised. He already figured out something was up? She could give him a little more credit. After all, they lived together for years now. ''Well, a little birdie came last night and told me something,'' she told him.

He just waited. He knew she would tell him, the only question is when.

Lily came to him and took Harry. She bounced him, making him giggle. Smiling radiantly at James, she decided to just tell him now instead of waiting, ''I'm pregnant!''

James was elated. Another child? Well, this is great! He grinned. ''Really? Lils, you're amazing!''

''James, you know it takes two people to create a life?'' she teased him.

''Yeah, yeah. Laugh at poor James. He only wanted to compliment his-''

''Enough pity party. What do you think we're expecting now? Girl or another boy?'' She asked him. She had a feeling, again.

''What do you think? I'm betting on your intuition,'' he remembered their bet. He lost it.

''Hmmm. I think it's another boy, even though I hope for a girl. There's too much testosterone in the house.''

He laughed. Figures she'd complain about that.

''Bet. On picking the first name. Middle name, I assume will be Lily?'' He wanted to pick the name. Lily picked Harry's. Not that he complains, but there's far too much names. He already had a name in mind.

''You're on. I'm the one who's betting on my intuition. It is mine after all.''

''Fine.''

They shook hands and sealed the bet.

…

 _*Two months later, October 11th*_

Harry was finally asleep. Lily sighed and headed downstairs. James was there. He could give her a massage. That reminded her about the baby and the fact that they should be able to find out the baby's gender these days.

''James, do you think we can find out today?'' She asked him. His opinion meant a lot to her.

He beckoned her to him. After she sat in his lap, he said, ''it couldn't hurt to try.''

She uttered the spell, '' _Ostende nobis sexu infantem scriptor_ _.''_ The glow around her stomach was lillac. As the last time the glow had been green and they had a boy, this could only mean one thing.

''We're having a girl!'' they exclaimed at the same time.

 _*A week later, October 18th*_

James was happy. He won the bet against Lily about the baby's gender! They're having a baby girl. It was up to him to come up with a name for her. And he had just the right one. He'll tell her, after he was done teasing her, of course.

''Lily! Come down for a sec. I got the list of names.''

''Coming!'' Came a reply.

She got downstairs and promptly sat in his lap.

''Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see it.''

''Harley Lily Potter''

''No. You're kidding, right? Oh, and make it Lillian. It sounds more like a middle name.'' She had a comment on everything. Even now, when she doesn't get to pick.

''You know, I wanted to tease you quite a bit with awful names and those I know you don't like, but I can't hold the perfect name.''

''Come on,'' Lily whined. ''Say it!''

''TA-DAA. Isabelle Lillian Potter. I know she'll be as beautiful as her mother so I figured it fits.''

Lily just looked at him with her brilliant emerald eyes and kissed him, hard. ''It's perfect!''

 _…_

 _*Ten days later, October 28th 1981*_

''You know, we should pick godparents now, to save us from doing it later.''

James agreed with Lily. Last time they did it while she was highly pregnant and they only annoyed each other. ''Remus as godfather.''

''James, you picked last time. Don't you think I should do it?''

''You wanted Remus last time!'' he exclaimed. Did she change her mind?

Lily was nervous. She knew exactly who she wanted as a godfather, not Remus though. ''Yeah… but I thought some more and I know who I want as a godfather. I want Sev to do it.''

As she thought, James reacted badly. ''WHAT? You want Snivellus to be our child's godfather?! No. You can even pick someone muggle.'' He was seething. Snape, as his child's godfather? No way in hell.

''Listen-''

''No.''

''James! Please, listen to me.''

''Lily, he's a Death Eater. You want a man like that to be our baby's role model? A man who kills and tortures people?''

Lily sighed, ''he's not like that. Not really. It's actually my fault. I shouldn't have gotten that mad in fifth year…''

''You had every right to get mad.''

''I know that. But maybe not that mad. I think that was the last straw for him, that drove him into the Dark Arts.''

''It's not your fault, Lils. It was his decision.'' He snorted at the thought that Snape was worth the honour Lily wanted to give him.

*a lot of time late, and a lot of persuasion later*

''So, you say, you want me to apologize? I already did! Not my fault the git didn't want to accept it!'' James shouted. He was frustrated. She didn't want to see reason.

She almost screamed at him. He so annoyed her. It was even worse now that she's pregnant. ''Please, James. You know what you did to him was wrong.'' He looked at her. ''Yeah, and I know Sev isn't a saint. But please, if he accepts your apology, and apologizes back, would you accept him for godfather?''

He scoffed. Snape, apologize, to James Potter? Hardly, so he agreed. ''You've got yourself a deal.''

She squealed. ''Thank you. I'm going to contact him. Next week sounds good?''

He blanched; he underestimated Lily. ''Yeah. If he apologizes, genuinely, he'll be the godfather. How about the godmother?''

Lily thought about her friends. Alice was already Harry's godmother. There is Em. She's a very good friend, even though she's a few years older than Lily. ''Emmeline Vance.''

James agreed with her. Emmeline is nice enough. ''Well, then. Contact Snivellus and see about the meeting.''

Lily scowled at him. ''You'll stop stop using that nickname if you know what's good for you,'' she growled at him.

James gulped. He knew better than to go against her.

…

 _ **Lily and James never lived to meet with Snape. Little Isabelle never even grew enough to be noticed.**_

…

 **A/N** : Hi! This is sad… especially cuz J.K. said Lily was indeed pregnant when Voldemort killed her. And that her and James were considering Snape as a godfather… Leave a review! Hope you enjoyed this. Byee!


End file.
